


50 Miles In

by Theofficialkinz



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Also featuring Derek, F/M, a bit angsty at first sorry, does this remind anyone else of a certain episode of the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theofficialkinz/pseuds/Theofficialkinz
Summary: Summaries are hard. So are cancellations. Here is my version of a happy ending for Will and Angie.
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	50 Miles In

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, who else hates ABC right now? I know it can't just be me. Here is a continuation from the season two finale. Spoilers ahead if you have not finished the season.

Will came home to an empty house. Sophie was off to Space Camp, leaving behind a lonely and quiet home. The events of the day replayed in his head over again. Had he done the right thing? His head said yes, but his heart was definitely not in agreement.

Will placed the bag containing his laptop on a chair as he made his way to the kitchen. After surveying his options, he grabbed a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon. He imagined what Sophie would say if she were here. 

'You can't just eat your feelings, Dad.'

Will moved to the cabinet, picking up a bag of chips and various other snack foods. He wished Sophie was here, even though he knew she was having a great time at camp. Her absence made their house no longer feel like home.

He was on his way to the couch when Derek's voice popped in his head again, mocking him. Angry, he grabbed another bag of cookies. He put all this scavenged food down on the coffee table and fired up the Nintendo Wii. 

What to play? Just Dance? He was usually always down for Just Dance, but his mood was not there for it today. He settled for Sim City, reaching for the ice cream. Sophie was right, he thought. He shouldn't eat his feelings. 

But Sophie wasn't here. 

He typed out a text to Angie.

"Hey, I hope your trip is super fun. I promise I won't watch any Gavel Town while you're gone. If you need anything, I'm your man!" 

Sent.

‐----------

Derek and Angie had only made it about 50 miles into their trip before the snacking urge kicked in. They pulled of the road and into a gas station parking lot.. Derek hopped out of the car to top off on gas. Angie's cell phone dinged with the notification of a new text message. She picked up her phone and read the message. Then re-read the message. It was Will. Needing some time alone to think, Angie made her way into the store and made a b-line for the snacks. 

"I think I'm in love with you." 

Will's voice kept replaying in her brain from the night before. Was it the alcohol talking? If so, why was there a perfectly timed PowerPoint presentation waiting for her full of meaningful pictures of the two of them? Why did Will act so strange about her leaving with Derek? And why did her heart feel like it had dropped to her stomach?

She knew the answers to all of those questions, but didn't want to admit it to herself. Unsatisfied with that resolution, she meandered through the gas station, taking her time to find exactly what she wanted. For a gas station, they had a rather large selection of chips and candy. Her mind distracted, she walked aimlessly down each aisle. After picking up some chips and heading toward the cash register, something on a clearance rack stopped her in her tracks. 

A candle. And not just any candle, THE holiday candle complete with a snowman sticker. She picked it up, opening it to welcome the scent that had been stuck in her head for the past 50 miles. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to indulge in the memories replaying in her head.

"Well that's weird candle to sell in May." Derek's voice said behind her, making her jump a little. "Everything ok in here? You must have had to make some tough choices." 

"What?" Angie froze, heart beating a bit faster. Did he know about last night somehow?

"Just taking a while to get a few snacks." He elaborated, sensing something was off. He gave her a little smile, studying her eyes.

"Oh, right." Her eyes fixed back on the candle. "The snacks."

A beat passed. The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment, painfully aware that they were in a gas station, looking at a Christmas candle in May. 

"It's Will, isn't it?" He had connected the dots. "You can't come, can you?" Derek asked slowly.

Angie looked up at Derek for a moment, then back to the candle. He could see something in her eyes, as if the conflicted feelings inside of her were at war and the front line defenses were about to break. "Yeah, I think it is." She admitted. There was a pause as the pair register what was just said. Angie filled the silence. "I'm so sorry, Derek, but I can't do this. I think I-" 

"You love him." He finished her sentence for her. Derek stepped back from her slightly. 

She nodded slowly at him, the realization of her statement sinking in. He wasn't angry or annoyed, though it may have come across that way. It was defeat. He knew Angie. He knew her admitting that she loves Will was a massive step for her. He could see her mood changing by the second. The war in her head was over. A victory was made and it didn't belong to Derek. Her eyes gleamed a bit brighter. A slight smile rested on her lips.

"Ok." He said turning slightly, unsure how to go forward from there. "So, should I... take you home or...?" He trailed off. 

Oh yeah, Angie thought. I'm 50 miles from home and Derek's my ride.

Angie finished at the cash register quickly and the pair walked back to the car.

"You should go on. I'll catch a ride by home." Angie said, already digging in her pocket for her phone and typing out a reply to Will's message. 

She dropped a pin on her location, shared it and wrote "Pick me up?" Sent. 

"I'm not just gonna leave you at a gas station." Derek combatted. "How will you get home?"

Her phone dinged again. A reply from Will. "On my way, be there soon." 

"It's fine, Derek, really. Someone can pick me up. You should go... I'm sorry. I've caused you enough trouble."

Derek didn't quite know how to finish this conversation that he so desperately wanted to end. So he hugged her instead. He was happy for her in a way. She deserved to be happy and with someone she loves. He'd still be a part of Graham's life.. he'd make sure of that. But they could figure the logistics of that out later, right now he just wanted to be anywhere but here.

They broke the hug. Angie wrestled her belongs out of his car and plopped them down on a bench near the front door of the gas station. Derek waved and pulled away, leaving Angie and her thoughts alone on the bench. 

\-----

Of course Will had a go bag. Just the essentials. His bag consisted of a toothbrush, a few non-perishable snacks, a change of clothes, and some cash. He had made go bags with Sophie after watching a movie and thought it would be fun for the two of them to do together. That was 2 years ago. Today was the day he finally got to use it. He grabbed his bag out of the closet, collected his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter, and was out the door in three minutes flat. 

Her location had pulled up a gas station 50 miles away. If he drove creatively enough, he could be there in 40 minutes. He wandered what had happened. Was she in trouble? Did something in Derek's fancy new car go wrong? Was she hurt?

....Did she change her mind? 

His mind was reeling. Don't get your hopes up, he reminded himself. 

\-----

"Wait, so he just left you at the gas station?!" Poppy sounded offended for Angie through the phone. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! I told him to go." Angie tried to calm Poppy down. Ever since her split with Douglas she has been a little protective of her best friend. As if she were about to jump in the car and chase Derek down to teach him a lesson. There was more muttering on the phone. Something about how Derek didn't have the decency to stay or drive her home. Then, a very familiar van pulled in the station.

Her heart skipped a beat. Does she play this cool? Does she run to him in slow motion like she is in some kind of romcom? It was just then that she realized she had no idea what was about to happen. 

Will stepped out of the van and walked towards her, waving at her. She could tell he was trying to access the situation. 

"Hey! Where's Derek?" Will asked. "Are you-" 

Angie's instincts kicked in, interrupting him mid-question. The next thing she knew she had met him halfway. Her lips were on his. Her hands framing his face softly. Will was slightly taken aback for a moment, but he wasn't complaining. No, not even a little. She felt his shoulders relax as he quickly adjusted. His right hand made its way to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.. His other hand cradling her face. It's hard to say how long this continued for. The world slowly faded away around them until all Angie could see was fireworks and stars. 

That is, until there was a very loud honk and the world suddenly came back. And the world wasn't happy that they were standing in the middle of the drive aisle. They separated, both faces blushed in various shades of red, and moved out of the way for the car to pass. They were greeted with a "GET A ROOM!" from the driver who was obviously not enjoying this as much as they were. Will met Angie's eye again, which resulted in laughter and embarrassed smiles from both.

"So..." Will wasn't quite sure what to say. His mind was in 100 different places, but laser focused at the same time. "Now what? Going home?" 

Angie reach up to smooth a piece of Will's hair that had been displaced by her curious hands just a moment ago. "Well, we have no kids or responsibilities there..." Angie gave Will a smirk. Hoping he would pick up on the not-so-subtle hints she was giving him.

"That's true, I suppose." Will felt a flirtatious tone in her voice that drifted through the air. Is she thinking what he's thinking? God, he hoped so. He carefully added, "We could take our time getting back."

"Gavel Town does come on tonight... and we definitetly wouldn't want to miss that." Angie teased a bit. Playing along. 

"Perhaps we make a stop for the night. Somewhere with a TV" Will could feel the blush coming back to his ears and face. "Maybe a hotel on the way back?" 

"I think that's a great idea. We can take our time." Angie was glad they were on the same page, finally. She'd been fighting these feelings for so long. It was nice to not have them bottled up inside her.

Will went to move Angie's belongings from the bench when he noticed something vaguely familiar on top. Two holiday scented candles with snowman stickers. One looked brand new and still had a price sticker on it.

"Hmm, that's kinda a weird scent to buy in May." He held out the candle to her, inquisitively. "Is this one of your gas station finds?"

"Yeah, I think it's my new favorite." She smiled and opened the lid, breathing in her new favorite scent.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as ABC cancelled this wonderful show, I knew I wouldn't be satisfied with the ending that Will and Angie got. So here is my version of a happy ending. I hope you liked it! I'm not a professional writer by any means, but I needed to get this out there.


End file.
